One True Love
by amanda-really big carby f
Summary: What happens when your one true love leaves for 4 years, without saying goodbye?
1. Telling Susan and Making Love

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of theses characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfiction. It might be a little corny.  
  
One True Love: Chapter 1- Telling Susan  
  
Carter stepped into the lounge to find Susan Lewis sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Susan, how was your day?" "Come back and ask me in about," looks at her watch. "Four hours." "That bad, huh?" "Yeah, anyway isn't today your and Abby's anniversary?" "You make it sound like were married, and yes it was one year ago today that we got together." "Well excuse me." Being sarcastic. "So what'd you get her." "Well."  
  
With that Carter pulled out a beautiful necklace with a gold heart attached to it.  
  
"That's really beautiful John." "You want to see something more beautiful."  
  
He went to his locker and handed Susan a small, blue velvet box. She opened it and she almost fell over at what she saw. It was a beautiful, big diamond ring.  
  
"Holy shit!" "Do you think she'll like it. I was going to purpose to her tonight." "Holy shit!" "Yeah but do you think she'll like it." "I think any girl would like it unless she was crazy." Still amazed.  
  
Just as Carter was about to say something else, Abby walked in. Susan quickly put the ring in Carter's coat pocket.  
  
"Hey guys, what are we doing?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Just talking, but I'm off so I'll be at home."  
  
Him and Abby had been living together for 5 months, at Abby's apartment. He walked over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Carter left and Abby looked at Susan.  
  
"Did he seem weird to you Susan."  
  
She was still dazed that she didn't hear Abby.  
  
"Susan, Susan, SUSAN!" "What, huh." "I said did Carter seem weird to you." "No, but I better get back to work before Kerry fires my ass." "Okay!" As Susan was walking to the door she never took her eyes off Abby, and had this great, big smile on her face. Then she walked out of the lounge, leaving Abby by herself.  
  
"Some people can be really weird sometimes." Abby thought to herself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters in this fanfiction. It's for entertainment purposes only.  
  
One True Love: Chapter 2- Making Love  
  
"Hey Susan," "Hey Abby, what's up?" "I'm not feeling too good, could you cover the last 2 hours of my shift?" "Sure. I hope you feel better." "Thank you so much Susan." "No problem."  
  
Abby went into the lounge to collect her things, including a gift for Carter. When suddenly a feeling of dizziness came over her.  
  
"Oh fuck, I really don't feel good."  
  
When she got home she dropped her keys and belongings and ran to the bathroom. All this time Carter was standing in the kitchen. Then he heard her in the bathroom puking. He went to the door and knocked.  
  
"Abby, honey are you okay?" "I'M FINE." There was a lot of anger in her voice. "I'll be waiting in the living room, if you want to talk."  
  
He went in the living room and sat on the couch. After a half hour of sitting and waiting, Abby came out of the bathroom. She went and sat next to Carter on the couch.  
  
"Look, I am really sorry I snapped at you it's just." He put his finger to her lips. "It's okay!" After a couple minutes of teasing each other they were kissing more passionately. They broke apart and Abby was the first one to break the silence. "Do I smell burnt food?" "Yeah, about that, see I was trying to make dinner." Wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay, I wasn't hungry anyway." They continue to kiss. This time Carter was the one break the kiss. Carter gets off the couch and goes to his coat pocket. "Here." He gives her a long purple box. She opens the box and pulls out the necklace. "Oh, John it's beautiful." He helps her put it on. "Beautiful." "What the necklace or me?" "You, of course."  
  
He picks her up and brings her to the bedroom, and lays her down on the bed. He starts peeling off her clothes. When she is fully naked he just looks her over.  
  
"You really are beautiful, you know that!" "Make love to me."  
  
As with that they crawl into bed and make love. It's 4:30 am when they finally lay in bed. Carter finally speaks up.  
  
" Quickly, get dressed." " What are you talking about?" "Get dressed." "John, it's 4:30 am." "I know just get dressed, I want to take someplace." "Okay!"  
  
They both quickly get dressed and get into Carter's jeep. 


	2. If I Could Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the following characters.  
  
One True Love: Chapter 3-  
  
"Carter, where the hell are we going?" "You'll see," he had one the of the biggest smiles on his face, since they got together.  
  
They stopped in front of the river, and went and sat on the bench.  
  
"Abby, I have known you for 3 years getting close to four, and I have always liked you. From the minute you turned me into Weaver for the drug thing, even though I was mad at you I knew I could never really hate you. The lockdown in the ER was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And the only reason that is, is because I was spending it with you. My next decision will take us to a whole different place, and I don't really know if that's good or bad. What I am trying to say is Abby will you marry me.?"  
  
He took the ring out of his coat pocket and gave it to Abby. She opened it and saw how beautiful it was, she closed the box and handed it back to John.  
  
"I'm sorry John I can't." She ran away crying. John stood up and walked back to the jeep. He then went to the one place he could think of. The Carter Mansion. He walked in and sat on the couch until he heard footsteps come into the room. It was Gamma.  
  
"John, just go to bed. You can talk to her tomorrow I am sure she is fine." "I don't know Gamma I mean I liked her and I am pretty sure she liked me to." "Yes, I liked her too, I really liked her. She was one of the best people you ever dated. But the question is did you love her?" "Yes I did." "Did you say that to her when you purposed?" "No, I guess I didn't. Well I mean I kind of said it but I didn't actually come out straight forward with it." "Well then there you go. I'm going to bed. Talk to her tomorrow. And John." "Yeah," "Everything will be just fine, I promise."  
  
As soon as Carter was done thinking about Abby he fell asleep.  
  
The next day Carter went to see Abby, he walked into their apartment, to find nothing. Everything was gone. Her clothes, her bathroom necessities, the only thing that remained was the furniture.  
  
So he drove to County  
  
"Susan where's Weaver?" "Why?" "Where is she god damn it?" "Exam 2, what's up Carter?" "I'll tell you after." He walked into Exam 2 where Weaver was just finishing up. "What happened to Abby?" "John, calm down." "I'm going to ask you one more time where is Abby?" "Let's go into the lounge." They walk into the lounge, the first thing Carter saw was the locker's where Abby's name tag had been was ripped off, but then again so was Luka's. "John, she left." "What? What do you mean she left?" "Her and Luka went to Croatia, to help the sick, also Luka's brother died." "Yeah, but she's coming back right?" "I'm sorry John, their not going to come back." They stood there for 2 minutes for what seemed like 2 hours then Kerry left. "Oh, and John if you need some time then I'll understand." The door shut and that left Carter by himself. Until Susan came in. "Susan, if I could just turn back time. Then this would have never happened." 


End file.
